


My Past Selves

by TemptressLover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Drug Use, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Inspired by Real Events, It's Lena's Point of View, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trans Female Character, no happy ending, nothing but sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptressLover/pseuds/TemptressLover
Summary: Angela forces Lena to write down her deepest secrets. The truth of Lena's past comes to the surface.(Inspired by Real Events)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I've been writing this story for months. I was super scared about posting this, but my two friends (Mira and Sid). Really pushed me to put this out there! Because everyone needs to vent right?
> 
> This fic is inspired by events in my real life, mostly the abuse that has happened in it.
> 
>  
> 
> You should check out Sid's(Thesilvergoddess) Widowtracer fic!
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, I've abandoned Hidden Sin. I wrote out 6 chapters but I lost all motivation to continue with it.
> 
> Also check out my tumblr! Temptresslover

The bare white walls of the Overwatch Med Bay blurred my vision, with all the fluorescent lighting. It always seemed brighter than it actually was, Angela sat in front of me, taking notes of what I said. She always wrote down little things about what I said. Our weekly therapy sessions were exhausting in my opinion but it's not like I have a choice.

"I think I'll call it a day. Thank you for coming, Lena."

"Anytime, Doc. You can't really thank me for coming to an appointment that is _mandatory_." I huffed, crossing my arms.

Angela let a soft sigh. "It really does help you talking about things that bother you." Tapping her pen on the clipboard. "OH! That reminds me, I got _this_ for you." She reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook.

"I want you to write in this." She said handing the journal to me.

"Why do I need to write in _that_?" I asked.

"Because writing about what's bothering you really helps. Plus I know there are things you aren't telling me, write anything you want down and when you feel like you're ready to give to me, I'll go over it and we'll sit down and talk about it."

I sighed, sat up from my chair, grabbed the notebook, and ran for the door. "You got it."

The Med Bay doors opened up. "Hey, Lena?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let things dealing with _her_ bother you too much, okay?"

I waved off Angie. "You got it!"

 

* * *

 

Water from the shower ran down my body, I leaned against the tiled wall. I looked up directly at the faucet, hot water trickling through my hair. Thoughts of my past racing through my mind.

I stood in the shower for what seemed like a lifetime, my skin warped from its nice smooth texture to a shriveled prune mess.

  
_It's time to get out of the shower, Lena. It's not let the warm water is going to feel the empty hole in your heart._

After turning off the water, I grabbed a towel and dried off my hair along with my body. I turned to mirror in my bathroom. I hated looking at myself in the mirror, it always reminded me of why I was never good enough.

I grabbed my pajamas that needed a long overdue wash and slipped them on. That's when the notebook Angela gave me caught my attention.

"Well, I guess this is a good time as any."

Grabbing a pen off my desk along with the notebook, I sighed.

 

 

* * *

 

Born and raised in a run-down sector of King's Row was a lot rougher than people would think. Gang members killing omnics out of fear, instead of trying to understand them.

"Lena, you have to promise me to _never_ go out after dark." Mother giving me another one of her lectures. I was only six years old at the time.

"But WHY, mom?! My friends are all outside playing." I didn't really have friends, most children my age only picked on me or beat the ever-loving shit out of me. This group only teased me until I cried.

"Do you want to be killed, Lena?! You watch the news with me every single night, I know you see how many deaths happen within a week in _our_ neighborhood!"

I huffed and pouted, all I wanted were breaks away from my parents. All they ever do was argue and throw stuff across the house, while I pretended to be asleep under my covers.

* * *

 

  
My abusive father always smelled of cheap booze and cigarettes, He never kept a job longer than four months at a time. Even if he worked, he'd just spend all the money on drugs and/or alcohol.

My poor mother had to work two jobs just to keep us afloat while he sat at home complaining about his life.

"No matter _how much_ you work, kid. It'll never amount to anything. Just give up." he said to me one day, sitting on the couch watching the holo television.

"But mom says if I work hard, I'll become a pilot that I always dream of being!"

He got out of his seat, grabbed me by my collar and slapped me hard across the face.

"I don't give a _shit_ about what that bitch says! Neither of you will be shit!" he pushed me down onto the floor. The sting from his palm made my eyes water and my ears ring.

"Are you going to cry _again_? That's all you ever do! You think crying is going to get you out of trouble? Because it's not going to!"

I got up and ran into my room, slamming the door behind me. I cried into the blue pillowcase, the cheap cotton irritated my raw cheeks. After the tears stopped flowing, I brought my head up from my pillow and examined my room. The cheap paint peeling off the cheap drywall infuriated me. I tried my best to cover the walls with posters of the R.A.F. and other planes I admired but it wasn't enough. I threw my pillow as hard as I could at the wall. But even a cheap pillow just made a soft ‘thud'.

I flumped my body back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I lifted my hand to touch to the air, trying to reach the high ceiling.

"One day, I'll be a pilot."

 

* * *

 

  
My dad died trying to rob someone alley and got himself shot after I turned nine. I remember an officer knocking on our door late at night. I woke up first, it took me a bit to register the loud knocking at our door. I saw flashing red and blue lights from the tiny window by the door while I climbed down the steps, peeking out it and saw the officer. I rubbed my eyes and opened the door. He looked barely out of the police academy, probably in his early 20s with sandy blonde hair and nonexistent facial hair.

"Hi, little one. Is your mother home?" He asked. Before I could answer, my mom appeared next to me. She had on her white silk nightgown, one of the very few nice things she bought herself.

"What is the problem officer?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"There's been an incident we need to discuss, you might want to send your daughter upstairs." She looked down at me and patted my messy hair.

"Go on, Lena. Up the stairs, you go." Mother waved me off and paced away from the door. Being the curious little girl I am, crutched about halfway up the stairs, hiding behind the railing. I still couldn't make out what they were saying.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _HE'S DEAD_?!" My mother screamed through her sobbing. "There was an incident, ma'am. By the looks of it, he was trying to rob someone in a back alley."

The officer explained what transpired, then left. My mother collapsed at the door, huddled into a ball. She kept the position for while until she called out my name.

"Your father is no longer with us, Lena." She pulled me into her shoulder, her face still wet with tears. "It's okay, we're going to be okay."

I felt nothing, part of me was grateful he was dead. No more abusive words, never again being reminded how troublesome I am, and no more suffering for my mother and I.

  
I was wrong.

 

* * *

 

  
After my father's death, we moved out of the house I grew up in. My mother claimed my father's spirit lingered in there, she would go on about how she'd see his ghost wandering the house. But I knew the real reason, we couldn't afford to live there anymore.

I had to take up a part-time just to help my widowed mother pay the bills. No matter how hard I worked, it wasn't enough. She took the same path at him, but it escalated. Alcohol mixed with drug usage, it sickened me seeing my mother like this.

She never raised her voice to me, no hatred came from her mouth. She was just an empty shell of who she used to be.

Trying to take care of her, the bills, and keeping up with school work drained me completely. My grades were slipping, I could only juggle so many things at once. By the looks of it, the Air Force Academy only seemed like a dream.

It was my senior year, high school was definitely one of my darkest points in my life. No social life, constant bullying, and hurtful comments. I always tried my best to ignore what they said but some of them really dug under my skin.

"Does she really think she's a _girl_? How pathetic. That thing barely passes as _human_ let alone a girl." Girls would giggle in the hallway.

"Bro, you wanna bet ‘she' has a bigger package than _you_?"

"Nah, no way. I try not to think about stuff like that. Shit would give me nightmares." Student-athletes would say at full volume.

Why do people treat me like this? I've done nothing wrong, I'm always nice and quiet.

I've realized people make fun of things they don't understand.

* * *

  
Three days before graduation, I was surprised that I made it to graduation. Somehow I was able to keep my grades up and being accepted in the R.A.F., I was happy for once, I could fly away from my problems.

After I got the news of me getting accepted into the academy, I burst through the front door, almost making a big Lena sized hole in the door instead of opening it, to show my mother the great news.

" _MOM! MOM! MOM! LOOK!_ " I shouted before getting through the door to our apartment. The living room was empty, quickly looking in the kitchen. She wasn't there.

She said she'd be home…

  
After looking high and low for my mother, I saw her bedroom door was cracked open. Lightly tapping on her door, whispering softly into her room. "Mom?" as I slowly pushed up the door, it squeaked in need of some grease, well maybe a lot of grease.

I found her with her back turned away from the door, she appeared to be sleeping, but her room smelled of vomit. I covered my nose and sat at the foot of the bed, trying to shake her awake. "Mom, you need to look at this! I've been accepted! I've be-..."

She rolled over, most of her upper body covered in vomit and half of her bed. Amongst the vomit, I spotted a needle. Panic grew in my body, quickly checking her pulse. I didn't feel anything.

Oh, no.. _OH NO NO NO_.

 

* * *

 

I made the decision to walk on graduation, both of my parents were no longer here and no extended family, but I knew my mother would have wanted me to walk. As I picked up my diploma and exited the stage, seeing all the students with their families and their partners. Jealousy and anger took over, my eyes became blurry, along my face growing increasingly wet.

"Ms. Lena Oxton?" a voice said behind me.

Quickly wiping my face and taking a deep breath, trying to make it look like I wasn't crying.

"Y-yes! That's me!" As I turned around.

_Why is a Royal Air Force Officer here?_

"I'm Officer Williams, I wanted to welcome you to the R.A.F. personally." as he grabbed my hand and gave it a nice firm handshake.

"It's a pleasure, sir! I'll try my hardest not to disappoint!" A weak smiled crept on my lips.

"I thought I should at least come congratulate you on graduation, with everything going on that is." he warmly smiled.

I broke eye contact, looking at anything but his eyes. I ended up looking at my shoes.

"I hope I didn't upset you." Officer Williams timidly said.

I shook my head. "No, you didn't. It's okay, really!" An awkward laugh escaped my mouth.

"Well, sign up for training is next week. I also wanted to tell, you're allowed to move into your private dorm before then. Will you have trouble moving?"

"No, I should be fine!"

He nodded and tipped his hat. "I have to go but good luck! I know you'll do great!"

As Williams walked away, I went back to looking at my shoes. "I hope I don't disappoint."

 

* * *

 

My first few months in the Royal Air Force came and went, seasons changing. By Winter, I graduated at the top of my class! I really couldn't understand how but my commanding officer insisted I was born to be a pilot.

About every day after hitting my sixth-month marker, my C.O. let me take out my jet for "practice". It was more like joyriding, overcast weather is the best in my opinion. Flying over the clouds to see the sun was just breathtaking.

After practicing my combat maneuvers, I landed my trusty steed on the runway. Two men were waiting right off to the side where I usually park my jet. I immediately recognized one of them, Officer Williams standing with a man I've never seen before.

I unhooked myself from the fighter's seat after parking my baby next to them.

"Ah! Spectacular flying as always, Cadet Oxton!" Williams ecstatically shouted, clapping his hands like the soccer dad he is at heart.

"I had to see this for myself, Williams always goes on about how good of a pilot you are." The man standing next to Williams said.

My attention quickly turned to him, when I looked over his demeanor. I noticed an overwatch emblem on his nicely tailored suit. He had a nice blonde hair with a military haircut, at the time I thought he regularly bleached his hair.

"Nice to meet you, sir! I'm Lena Oxton." I held out my hand.

"Sorry, how rude of me. I'm Jack Morrison, Commander of Overwatch." Taking my hand and giving it a nice shake.

  
"Overwatch?! _LIKE THE OVERWATCH_?" my voice filled with excitement.

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am. That's why I'm here."

My brow raised in curiosity. "Why are you here?" I asked.

Jack chuckled. "Funny you should say that. I have an offer for you."

"How would you like to join Overwatch?"

 


	2. My New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time in the new base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO /SO/ SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER TO GET OUT THAN I PLANNED. I had this chapter written up before I went to Katsu con/ started school. But I'm all done and I plan on doing more chapter during the summer!
> 
> My angel TheSilverGoddess (TracersGayAss) beta read and edited this for me. They're such a sweetie pie, go check out their amazing WidowTracer fic "Break My Heart, Break Your Heart"
> 
> Feel free to add me on Tumblr also! TemptressLover

I knew Overwatch had a base in King’s Row, and it looked big on the outside… like really big. I passed it almost every time I went for my early morning jogs. Sometimes I spent the rest of my runs thinking about how it would look if I ever managed to break in or how it was probably tiny and lined with cubicles. BUT, OH BOY, IT WAS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE.

 

The building always stood out starkly against the rest of the environment, illuminated from within like a glowing monument. The lights lining the sidewalks leading to the building only exaggerated the effect.  The outside of the building was breathtaking, sure, all the marble and stuff, but the inside, holy shit. I was at a loss for words when I finally managed to get in. Holopads covered the walls, throwing multicolored light all over. Nothing compared to how everything glowed and refracted on the crystalline edges of glass, not even the soft glow from outside. And a fountain in the lobby? Excessive but stylish.

 

Did I mention it was shiny as fuck?

 

“This isn't much of a tour, but we’ll get you caught up and familiar with the building,” Commander Morrison mentioned as he led me down the inner halls of the base. After what felt like hours of walking through the base, my eyes wandered as the Commander continued to speak.

 

 _Where is he taking me? Why is it taking so bloody_ **_long_ ** _to get there?_

 

“Uh, sir?” I asked, confused about where exactly he was talking me.

“No need to be so formal. Call me Jack,” he replied with a smile. It didn’t look disingenuous. For all the ruggedness from the guy, he was pretty okay.

 

“Righhhhhtttt. So where are you taking me?” I couldn’t keep the skepticism out of my voice or keep my eyebrow down where it was supposed to be.

 

“To our Medical Bay. We need to get your physical done.” My body very obviously tensed up. Someone I didn't know touching my...everything, made me rather squeamish.

 

“Don't worry, kid. Doctor Ziegler has the best hands in the business plus she's very gentle.” After endless hallways and turning corners, the Commander… Jack stopped at a pair of sliding glass doors.

 

“And here we are! I'm going to leave you in the hands of Ms. Ziegler. I'll see you later after your appointment.” Morrison waved me off, seeming to be in a hurry since he disappeared before I could thank him.

 

After Morrison left, I froze like a statue, my anxiety ripping me apart from the inside. Too many scenarios plagued my imagination.

 

_What if she thinks my body is so weird and makes her uncomfortable to the point where she gets me discharged from Overwatch? I have nowhere to go if that happens..._

 

 _Come on, Lena. Stop being a scaredy cat and get your gay ass in there. You can do this, she'll probably be an old lady in her 60s nothing to be worried about!_ Finally swallowing the lump in my throat, the sliding doors opened and closed right behind me.

 

“Ms. Oxton is that you?” A voice from the back called.

 

“Yup! It's Lena!”

 

_Remember, probably an old hag._

 

“Hold on a minute, I'm grabbing some items from the back. Take a seat wherever you like!” Being the nervous wreck I was, the bed closest to door seemed appropriate just in case I needed to high tail it the hell out of there. The paper wrinkled and ruffled when my butt came into contact with it, serving the reminder that I was in a doctor’s office and how I hated every second of it.

I twiddled my thumbs together, the friction coming from my fingers could probably burn this entire building to the ground. In my mind, that seemed to be the better option. After waiting for an eternity to pass, I hear a pair of heels.

 

She's definitely an old lady, probably covered in wrinkles, liver spots, and-…. HOLY FUCK I'M _GAY_.

 

Dr. Ziegler was absurdly stunning! Long titanium blonde hair in a neat ponytail, tiny waist with god-like hips, and facial features I'd kill for. Her overall appearance was that of an angel’s. I can't believe someone like her became a doctor instead of _supermodel_.

 

“It's nice to meet you, Ms. Oxton. I'm Dr. Angela Ziegler, head of the Overwatch Medical Department.” Even her smile was angel like, I’m going to faint.

 

“It's nice to meet you, Dr. Ziegler.” my cheeks burned from embarrassment. If my gayness wasn’t obvious before, red cheeks definitely gave it away.

 

“No need for formalities. Just call me Angela.” She offered a smile, but it was quickly replaced with concern. “Uh, Ms. Oxton..are you okay? Your face is incredibly flushed.” She placed her palm on my forehead.”Hmmm… No fever...” The puzzled look on her face meant she hadn’t figured me out yet.

 

“Oh no, I’m f-fine! Just a little nervous is all...” I tried laughing it off as much as I could, but Angela still had that _look_ on her face. “And you don’t have to call me ‘Ms. Oxton’ you can call me Lena!” My fingers fan through my messy hair. Why is this doctor an actual angel??? “Are you ready for your physical Ms. Oxto-... Lena?”

 

It’s still amazes me how quickly my mood can change with just one sentence.

 

The tunnel vision hit like a ton of bricks again. Words couldn’t leave my throat. I at least managed to get half a sentence out. “UHHHH ABOUT THAT...”

 

Angela’s angelic smile came back. “Don't worry, Lena. I already read your medical file. You have nothing to be shy about. Now lay down on the bed so I can begin your physical.”

 

* * *

 

After about half an hour of awkward touches, needles, and a breast examination, Angela finally finished her physical, and oh boy, I'm glad it was finished. “By the way, Lena..” Angela began to write down notes. “I can offer you the surgery, if you want it. The procedure is all covered by Overwatch.”

 

Scratching the back of my head I wonder whether or not if I should do it, I mean yeah, but is it worth it?

 

“I gotta do some thinking, Angela. I don't know if I'm just ready yet…”

 

She looked up, smiling with such compassion that it made me a little sick. “There's really no rush, Lena. It's here whenever you're ready.” I've never met a doctor sweet and caring like her. She probably has the best bedside manner if I'm being honest.

 

“Did you anything else from me Angela?” Her name felt nice to say even though my body felt like shit.

 

She shook her head, continuing to write on her paper. “You're all done, Lena. You may go now.”

 

I hopped off the bed and basically running for the door. “Hey, Lena. One last thing!”

 

My attention turned back to Dr. Ziegler before I zipped completely off. “Yes, what is it?”

 

“I know starting off alone is hard, even more so in Overwatch. If you ever need a friend or someone to talk with. I'll always be here.” Blush spread across my face. I wasn't used to people wanting to socialize with me, let alone wanting to be my friend. “I'd like that a lot actually. Maybe we could grab a drink once I'm all settled in?”

 

“I'd love that, Lena. Hopefully both of us will have some free time soon!” She replied with excitement in her voice, and it warmed my little gay heart. I _finally_ made a friend. “Well, I better be off then! Gotta check out my new home.” I waved Angela off and made my way through the doors.

 

* * *

 

Shortly after, I arrived at my new room, fumbling through my pockets to find my key fob. After about a minute, I finally found it. I quickly swept it against the lock, and it blinked green. I tried opening my door, but it jammed. I tried it again with an irritated grunt. The lock clicked but didn’t open.

 

“Having trouble with that door, miss?” a voice with a heavy southern American accent asked. The voice sounded cultivated straight out of a Western, from what few she’d ever seen. I almost jumped out of my boots, dropping my fob in the process. Before I could reach it, a black gloved hand snatched it before I could. My gaze met the mysterious person who held my key in their hand. A weird looking dude from his weirdly cut beard and equally weird black top hat. He also wreaked of cigars. He either smoked them constantly or used them as cologne… or ate them. But judging by the cigar in his mouth, it was the first option.

 

“These doors are very tricky but if you do it just right…” He pressed against the door as he swapped the key. In one quick motion, he opened my door. “Ah, there we go. You have to be very quick with these doors. They keep sayin’ they're gonna fix them, but obviously, they didn't.” He lightly laughed to himself.

 

“Uh...thanks Mr….?”

 

“The name is Jesse McCree, but everyone just calls me Jesse. No need for the ‘Mr.’ That's my father.” He tipped his hat and walked off.

 

“Oh, my name is Lena by the way!” I shouted down the hall at him.

 

“I know who you are, new recruit. Don't go disappointing all of us now.”

 

Before I could say anything else, he disappeared down the hall.

 

_Don’t disappoint anyone. Yeah, the only thing I'm good at. Sure._

 

I flipped in the lights to my new room, and it was as I expected, really--bare and white. Not much different from my room in the Royal Air Force. Commander Morrison told me I was free to decorate however I pleased once all my stuff came in. My things would arrive within the week, but most of my clothes were all packed. My room was fully furnished, a dresser, desk, bed, and couch. _Almost the size of a one-bedroom apartment_. I noticed a letter sitting on my bed, and popped it open quickly.

 

“ _Welcome to Overwatch, Cadet Lena Oxton! We are so happy to welcome you into our family. Please make yourself at home, we provided you with some clothes in your dresser until your belongings arrive. Hope you enjoy being apart of us!”_

 

 

  * __Captain Amari__



 

  


I wondered if this letter was generic or if they wrote it herself. Either way, it was really nice of them. One of my dresser drawers slightly opened, I figured my clothes were in it. The drawer contained basic black and grey t-shirts, pants, sweat pants, sports bra, and all the basic clothes I needed. Every _single_ piece of clothing had the Overwatch Logo on it.

 

_Figured, I don't know who finds the Overwatch insignia right smack dab in the middle of someone's underwear attractive, but it'll work._

 

* * *

  
  


Honestly, my first week in Overwatch proved to be more than I expected. Everyone was so welcoming, and I genuinely didn't expect to make so many friends. But for once... it felt like everyone here actually belonged. If any of them had similar backgrounds like I did, they probably didn't grow up with many friends. We’re a family of outcasts here to make the world, who treated us like shit, a better place. But I managed to get really close with this new scientist, but he was different from the rest.

 

His name is Winston and he's ape!! Can you believe it?! Well he’s genetically altered, so he can speak English and actually a few other languages. But still! An ape! We always sat together at lunch and ate together. Whenever I'd tell one of my terrible jokes, he'd rub the bridge of his nose. I could feel the second hand embarrassment he felt.

 

“Hey, Winston?” I asked one day as we sat eating lunch together, he always ate bananas and peanut butter. I told him it's bad for his health.

 

“Yes, Lena. What is it?” He replied with his mouth full of food.

 

“How about we have a movie night? Ya know, just us pals hanging out?” He swallowed and cleared his throat.

 

“Sure, I don't see the harm in it. But I'm afraid I won't fit into your room… So we'll have to watch them in my room. What movies were you thinking?”

 

“I got some of these old anime movies that I know you'll love! Very Sci-Fi, it'll be awesome!”

 

Winston rubbed his chin, adjusting his glasses. “I'm not much of an anime fan but let's see if they're as good as you say they are.”

 

We picked up our trays and walked towards the trash cans.

 

“Yay! I know you'll love them! Let's say your place around 1900 hours?” He nodded, setting his tray down on top of the trash can.

 

“See you then, Lena. I'll try to clean up my place as much as I can.” He laughed to himself, saying as he lumbered off, “Never had guests over before.”

 

* * *

  


I strolled up to Winston’s door, just big enough to fit him in and way bigger than I actually needed. Knocking twice on the door, it immediately opened and there stood Winston.

 

“Hey, you're a little early but I managed the clean up the couch for you to sit on.” His room was quite mess, but so was mine. A nice hammock hung from the ceiling, about a foot in front of it there was the couch. Quite clean to my surprise and a few more feet away, a holo-tv hung from the ceiling, a vintage DVD player hooked up to it

 

“You shoulda told me you had a DVD player. I wouldn't had brought mine.”

 

Winston laughed. “Well I didn't know if your stuff came in on time, so I borrowed one from Commander Morrison.”

 

I jumped onto the couch, it felt like falling into a bed of sheep. “So I have a few movies, this one is a two-parter. It has giant mekas that I know you'll love!” Popping the disk out of the case, I all but crammed it into the player.

 

“Winston, I don't think I ever asked what you do for Overwatch.”

 

Winston adjusted his glasses. “Let me show you what I do around here. Athena, are you there?”

 

The holo-tv blinked on and a voice came over the speakers. “Yes, Winston. Is there something you need?” a soft voice asked.

 

“I want you to meet Lena. This is Athena, she's an AI I created to help Overwatch.”

 

“Nice to meet ya, Athena. I'm Lena! I'd shake your hand but…”

 

“Yes, Lena Oxton. R.A.F’s best pilot recruited into Overwatch. Star track runner but never competed. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Athena is the main reason why I'm here, other than my research. She's my best work.”

 

“You flatter me, Winston. But there are far better things you're working on right that will outshine me. But I'll let you two get to your movie night.” Athena said before going offline.

 

“What was she talking about, Winston?” I asked.

 

“Nothing I can tell you yet, but in due time, I might. Let's watch this movie about mekas, yes?.”

 

* * *

  


After three or so films, Winston had fallen asleep right in the middle of our fourth movie. I guess Cowboy Bebop bored him even though I honestly thought he would had loved it since the previous ones seemed to excite him.

 

He started snoring, and that was my cue to pack up my things and leave. Quietly closing the door behind me, I made my way back. As I turned the corner to my dorm, I bumped into someone. Spilling papers all over the floor. “I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going…”

  


_Who is up at this hour…._

 

My eyes met _her_ . A beautiful woman with silky long hair tied into a ponytail, stunning blue eyes, and pale skin. “ _Merde_! No it's not your fault. I shouldn't have been walking so fast.” A thick french accent on her tongue.Our eyes met and my heart began racing, I've never seen someone so breathtaking before.

 

“No, it's my fault. I should had been looking, here let me help you, love.” Gathering her papers, and sorted them as best I could.

 

“Thank you, you didn't have to help.”

 

“It's no problem, love! Always glad to help.” I smiled at her.

 

_C'mon, Lena.. Don't let your gay show too much._

 

“I appreciate it, better be off now. Thanks again!” She quickly walked away, I wanted to ask her name but I saw it on her folder.

 

_Amèlie Gullárd…_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave feedback and kudos <3

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you guys think!


End file.
